You belong with me
by Lady Kaagome
Summary: Se conocen desde niños, son mejores amigos y hasta vecinos, pero ella sentía algo más que solo que cariño producto de la amistad, ella sentía mucho más! y la única manera que encontraba para expresar sus sentimientos era cantar, sera que podrá llegarle su amor a través de una canción? 'yo lo amo y siempre lo are, sera que algún día te darás cuenta de que debe estar conmigo'


Hola amigos! si les traigo un nuevo fanfic x3 solo que este va a ser de YuukixZero, larga historia, es una de mis parejas favoritas..y bueno, no voy a ondear en detalles(? espero que lo disfruten! y prometo actualizar el sabado! gracias por leer

Aclaración: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran **Matsuri Hino**

**You belong with me**

** Capitulo 1_:_** _Wish You Were Here_

Era de mañana, algunas rayos de sol se traspasaban de la ventana hasta su rostro, logrando que poco a poco abriera los ojos, despertándola, se sentó en la cama llevando una de sus manos a su boca dejando salir un pequeño bostezo mientras que con la otra se frotaba el ojo izquierdo; ya era de día, en si viernes, el ultimo día de la semana que tanto avía anhelado.

Se levanto de la cama estirándose mientras caminaba y al llegar a la ventana, corrió las cortinas blancas para darle una mejor vista y sonríe algo sonrojada al ver del otro lado de esta, algo que le causo una infinita ternura, del otro lado de su ventana estaba otra, la de su vecino y al estar algo descorrida la cortina azul oscuro de esta pudo ver un bulto entre una cama totalmente despatarrado.

-Sera baka, siempre lo mismo con ese dormilón -Se río con ternura y sonrío al recordar su rostro, el rostro de su vecino, de su mejor amigo y secretamente su más profundo amor desde los 10 años, en total hace 5 años, ya que tenia 15, de aquel chico tan engreídamente dulce, testarudo y noble que le robo el corazón con solo posar su mirada sobre la suya.

-Como, puedes causar tantos estragos en mi corazón? -Suspiro llevando una mano a su pecho, a su corazón que con solo pensar en él se había acelerado como si corriera una carrera- supongo que, aun no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta -sonrió un poco y fue caminando a su armario para empezar a vestirse

No era que no sabía la respuesta, era que realmente le era irreal, como si no tuviera lógica alguna, ni sus dos mejores amigos Rima y Shiki, que siempre le decían que lo que decía con respecto a ese amor era casi irreal y de cuentos de hadas, pero que mas daba? total ella era la que lo sentía fuertemente en su corazón; termino de cambiarse y se vio al espejo suspirando, aun que sintiera todo eso..como se fijaría en ella? si ni siquiera era bonita, con su cabello corto hasta por encima de los hombros de color marrón, tan marrón como el chocolate, y a pesar de ser cortos totalmente problemáticos, sus ojos que eran del mismo color que su pelo, pero con destellos rojizos que eran tapados por unas horribles gafas negras, su cuerpo que siempre a pesar de estar bien formado tapado por remeras holgadas y pantalones, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, no era bonita y lo sabía, pero aun así deseaba que el algún día la viera como algo más que su vecina y amiga, aun que además de la belleza, había algo mas entre medio..

Cuando estaba por girarse y darse la vuelta, para ir a desayunar e ir a la escuela, escucho un golpeteo proveniente de su ventana y entonces sonrió inconscientemente, sabiendo quien seria, dándose vuelta al instante mirando a un chico sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la ventana, ya vestido con unos jeans negros y una remera roja con una chaqueta negra que dejaba ver su cuello al descubierto donde tenía un tatuaje algo extraño y unas zapatillas también negras, con un papel en la mano con un mensaje escrito con su propio puño y letra.

_-Buenos días tonta, como amaneciste? _-Decía aquel papel que sostenía ese chico, que por cierto, tenía una mirada de color plateado con destellos lilas y su cabello del mismo color, casi se podría decir que era un viejo por su color natural de pelo, pero con esa altura, un cuerpo bien formado por el ejercicio y esa sonrosa juvenil, ya sabias que esa suposición quedaba desechada en la basura.

Algo enojada por cierta palabra en el mensaje del chico, agarro uno de los cuadernos que estaban en su escritorio y empezó a escribir la respuesta a dicha pregunta mostrándosela al final de escribir- _Buenos días! y que es eso de tonta eh? tu eres el tonto Zero no baka!.-_

_-Já! a quien le decís Zero no baka? que yo sepa mi nombre completo es Zero Kiryuu, no Zero no baka torpe _-Contesto el chico riéndose un poco al ver a través de la ventana como la chica inflaba sus cachetes en signo de estar totalmente molesta.

_-Ya sé cuál es tu nombre tonto! y a quien le decís torpe!? que yo sepa, también tengo un nombre y no es ese, sino Yuuki Cross! así que como vos me decís así! no te quejes si te digo Zero no B-A-K-A!. _-Le contesto, sacándole la lengua aun con los cachetes inflados, molesta por como la llamaba y eso que apenas había comenzado el día

_-Bueno, bueno está bien! no te molestare..por hoy! jajaja quieres venir conmigo al instituto en mi auto? _ -Le dijo aquel muchacho sonriéndole con cierta ternura aun que también con arrogancia.

_-Claro que sí! enseguida voy! espera que desayune y nos vamos. _-Termino de escribir sonriéndole y dándose la vuelta feliz, porque iría con él al instituto, bajo las escaleras desayunando y saludando a toda su familia.

-Buenos días! -Sonrío, sentándose en la mesa, para empezar a comer su desayuno que consistía en, unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y un poco de café con leche

-Buenos días hija! -Sonrío su madre, Jurí Cross, que es casi su versión adulta, solo que con la diferencia de que su madre si era hermosa y llena de dulzura, que había cautivado a su padre.

-Mamá, ya me voy! Zero me espera afuera! -Sonrío levemente mientras se levantaba a saludarla al terminar de desayunar y agarrar su mochila para irse por la puerta

-Oh qué bueno! que tengas un buen día -Sonrió su madre, para luego seguir con los labores de la casa mientras ella salía de la casa encontrándose un poco más lejos un convertible azul, donde apoyado en este estaba Zero esperándola.

-Ya estas lista? no te olvidas nada? -Le dijo levantando una ceja mientras la miraba, no era que no confiara en que tuviera todo listo, solo que algunos días en especial los viernes, era medio despistada.

-No! tengo todo listo, nos vamos ya? -sonrío levemente, mientras lo veía asentir con esa sonrisa arrogante y subían al auto para irse directamente a la escuela.-

En todo el viaje, no paraba de mirarlo de reojo, preguntándose, porque la ponía tan nerviosa con su cercanía, sonrojada al darse cuenta que giraba su mirada para casi encontrarse con la de ella, la corrió en el momento justo mirando el paisaje, pensando en todos los sentimientos que el despertaba en ella.

Al llegar al instituto, lo vio bajar e ir a su puerta para abrírsela, dejándola perpleja y con un sentimiento de ternura en su pecho, bajo del auto y cuando él lo cerro caminaron juntos a la entrada del instituto, se sentía tan feliz, nadie podría arruinar ese momentos, uno donde estaban ellos dos juntos, o eso creía hasta que escucho la voz de una persona a la cual detestaba profundamente y que era a la vez su segundo problema

-Mi amor! llegaste! -Se giraron los dos al escuchar la vos de Shizuka Hiou, quien era nada más ni nada menos que, la novia de Zero, una chica de pelo también plateado, con los ojos de color salmón, esbelta figura, mucho mas desarrollada que la de ella y un poco más alta.

-Tenía que llegar justo ahora?..-Susurro Yuuki corriendo la mirada, realmente todo ese ambiente y esa magia al rededor de ellos dos se esfumo con la vos de Shizuka.

-Dijiste algo? -Zero la miro con una ceja levantada viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza aun mirando a otro lado, ya consiente de la molestia que seguramente le causaba a ella el que apareciera su novia, ya que desde siempre ellas..se odian profundamente.- Yuuki realmente me gustaría que te lleves bien con ella -suspiro.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso JAMAS pasara -Frunce un poco la frente un mirándolo a los ojos- ella me odia y yo a ella, y créeme cuando te digo que eso no cambiara -miro a otro lado, ya sin ganas de hablar del tema, lo mejor sería que se fuera y los dejara, así ella se ahorraría del un mal momento, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo..

Mi amor, pensé que te habías quedado dormido, como generalmente al despertar me llamas -sonrío abrazándolo por el cuello mientras echaba una mirada frívola a Yuuki- y este esperpento que hace aquí? no tiene mejores cosas que hacer? -Sin dejar de mirarla de forma despectiva y cuando Zero iba a intervenir fue interrumpido por ella.

Me importa un comino lo que digas Shizuka, además, ya me iba, no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con gente no pensante como tu -Respondió mirándola enojada y se dio la vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca, mientras recibía una reprimenda por parte de Zero, para luego terminar besándose, mientras al caminar se encontraba con Rima y Shiki.-

-Que tenes Yuu? te paso algo? -La miro algo preocupada Rima, que era su mejor amiga desde pequeñas, y que siempre la cuidaba como si fuera su hermana mayor, ella era una chica de pelo rubio siempre atado en dos coletas y ojos azules, con un cuerpo esbelto y muy bonita, al contrario de ella.

-Eso..responde tu pregunta? -Susurro, mientras apuntaba con su dedo la dirección en donde estaban Shizuka y Zero besándose, abrazados mientras caminaban al instituto.

-Ahh, no me sorprende ver eso, pero realmente, es un idiota -Respondió Shiki, que era su otro mejor amigo, que en cambio de Zero el tenía el pelo rojo y con los ojos un poco más azules que los de Rima ademas de ser un poco más bajo.

-Animo Yuu! nosotros sabemos que el te ama, y que algún día con su cerebro de tortuga se va a dar cuenta -sonríe con ternura y animada Rima, abrazando a Yuuki que le respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras caminaban por el pasillo para ir a la clase, pero en ese momento, llegaba Shizuka con su grupito de porristas con un globo lleno de agua en la mano.

-Oye torpe, atrápala -Dijo Shizuka mientras le lanzaba el globo lleno de agua a Yuuki dejándola toda empapada mientras en todo el pasillo se escuchaba a coro las risas de todos los estudiantes presentes.-

-Maldita zorra, porque no te vas a joder a otro lado? -Grito enfadada Rima mientras junto con Shiki se llevaban a Yuuki al baño, dejando atrás a Shizuka recibiendo otra reprimenda de Zero.- tranquila, tengo ropa de repuesto, sabía que haría eso la muy estúpida.-

Gracias Rim, no se que haría sin tí -Suspiro y agarro la ropa para poder ir al baño, cambiarse e ir a clase.-

Ya en el receso, los tres se fueron a la cafetería, y como era de esperarse, aun se reían de la broma que le habia echo Shizuka a Yuuki, mientras eran callados por Zero, que a pesar de no sentarse con ella ya que se sentaba con su querida noviecita, siempre los defendía.

-Realmente me pregunto que le vio a ella -Susurro Yuuki al ver como él y su novia se abrazaban, se besaban y se amaban mientras comían en una mesa un tanto alejada de la suya, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Tsk, ni idea, la verdad solo a él le puede gustar ella, bueno en si no es fea, pero se nota que es una bruja a km -Agrego Shiki mientras daba una probada a su sándwich.- pero todos sabemos que te quiere a ti Yuu, solo que está totalmente ciego por la diva de Hiou.

-Shiki tiene razón, animo, no te desanimes por ese par de tonto, y en tal caso, porque no intentas buscar otro amor? total hay un dicho que dice ''un clavo, saca a otro clavo'' podría funcionar -Sonrio, Rima mientras le daba ánimos para que se alegrara, realmente no quería ver mal a su amiga casi hermana por unos idiotas como ellos.

-Mmm..no lo sé, pero ya, supongo que podría pensarlo -Respondió Yuuki dando un bocado a su manzana, mientras al terminar de comer, se iban a clase a seguir la rutina, hasta el horario de salida y que para su mala suerte, estaba a horas de distancia.

Ya en su casa, estaba en su cama haciendo garabatos, hasta que escucho el sonido de un golpe en su ventana, que a pesar de que ya lo conocía, siempre le sorprendían; se giro para ver qué es lo que quería hasta que vio un mensaje escrito en un papel sostenido por el chico que estaba parado del otro lado.

_-Perdona por lo de hoy, sabes cómo es Shizu _-Le dijo Zero, mientras la veía agarrar su cuaderno y responderle.

_-No te preocupes, ya es costumbre que se quiera pasar de lista_ -Contesto ella, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de su boca.

_-Si me preocupo, no debería tratarte así _-Contesto el, algo preocupado y frustrado, por el hecho de que se llevaran tan mal y que siempre la afectada sea ella, su mejor amiga, por los celos irrefutables de su novia.

_-Ya no importa Ze, soy fuerte, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo lo que dice o hace -_Dijo ella, para animarlo y para que se tranquilizara, no era que no le gustara su preocupación por su estado de ánimo, pero no quería que se preocupara por algo que seguiría pasando.

_-No te creo, decí las cosas como son Yuu, sabes que a mí me podes decir todo, nos vemos_-Le contesto él, mientras luego de un saludo salía del cuarto, para salir de la casa y quedarse parado en la entrada tomando un poco de aire

Sonrió un poco, apunto de responderle algo, pero al ver que salió su mirada entristeció, por el hecho de que se fuera, pero y si lo iba a buscar? realmente quería que estuviera ahí con ella, lo necesitaba, se levanto dispuesta a salir corriendo a buscarlo a la puerta de su casa, ya que estaba ahí pero para su desgracia, vio un auto rojo, que paraba en frente suyo ya sabiendo que era el auto de ella, mientras lo veía subir en el auto, saludándola con un beso y marchándose.-

Porque siempre tiene que quitármelo en el momento donde más lo necesito?..-Suspiro con tristeza, realmente le dolía, desde que ella empezó a ser su novia, había cambiado tanto, no era el mismo y eso le dolía en el alma; se fue de la ventana para ir por su guitarra y agarrarla, empezando a tocar, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y cantando una canción que ella misma había escrito. Cantaba con el corazón, con el alma, con sus sentimientos que crecían cada vez más dentro de su corazón, había aprendido a dejar fluir sus sentimientos en su música, en su letra, para poder expresarse y así lo hacía.

**I can be tough**

_Puedo ser ruda_

**I can be strong.**

_Puedo ser fuerte_

**But with you, it's not like that at all**

_Pero contigo, no es así en absoluto_

**There's a girl, that gives a shit**

_Hay una chica que le importa una mierda_

**Behind this wall, you just walked through it**

_Detrás de esta pared, por la que tu solo te atraviesas  
_

**And I remember, all those crazy things you said**

_Y recuerdo, todas esas cosas locas que dijiste_

**You left them running through my head**

_Las dejaste corriendo por mi cabeza_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes_

**But right now I wish you were here**

_Pero ahora mismo, desearía que estuvieras aquí_

**All those crazy things we did**

_Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos_

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

_No pensé en ello, solo se fueron_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Siempre estás ahí, estas en todas partes_

**But right now I wish you were here  
**_Pero ahora mismo, desearía que estuvieras aquí_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

_Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearia que estuvieras aqui)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

_Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)_

**I love the way you are**

_Me encanta tu forma de ser_

**It's who I am, don't have to try hard**

_Eres quien eres, no tienes que esforzarte_

**We always say, say it like it is **

_Nosotros siempre decimos, ''di las cosas como son''_

**And the truth is that I really miss**

_Y la verdad es que realmente te extraño_

**all those crazy things you said**

_Todas esas cosas locas que dijiste_

**You left them running through my head**

_Las dejaste corriendo por mi cabeza_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes_

**But right now I wish you were here**

_Pero ahora mismo, desearía que estuvieras aquí_

**All those crazy things we did**

_Todas esas cosas locas que hicimos_

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

_No pensé en ello, solo se fueron_

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

_Siempre estás ahí, estas en todas partes_

**But right now I wish you were here  
**_Pero ahora mismo, desearía que estuvieras aquí_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

_Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

_Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca_

**(I wish you were here)**

**(**_Desearia que estuvieras aquí)_

**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know**

_No, no lo quiero dejar ir, solo quiero hacerte saber  
_

**That I never wanna let go, go oh, oh**

_Que nunca quiero dejarlo ir, ir oh, oh_

**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know**

_No, no lo quiero dejar ir, solo quiero hacerte saber_**  
**

**That I never wanna let go, go oh, oh**

_Que nunca quiero dejarlo ir, ir oh, oh_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

_Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearía que estuvieras aqui)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

_Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

_Lo que haría para tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearía que estuvieras aquí)_

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!_

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

_Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca_

**(I wish you were here)**

_(Desearia que estuvieras aquí)_

Al terminar, se sentía mejor, con menos peso en su conciencia, dejo su guitarra a un lado, recostándose en su cama, mirando la pared, realmente en sí, una parte de ella agradecía que él no estuviera del otro lado para escucharla, pero por otra parte, realmente lo necesitaba, cerró los ojos dejándose ir por la inconsciencia hasta caer profundamente dormida, teniendo como ultimo pensamiento el rostro sonriente de Zero.

Continuara..

Espero que les haya gustado x3 la verdad, es que hace mucho lo hice, pero por falta de inspiración no lo continue, pero ahora si, gracias por leer y espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo.!

Lαdу Ƙααgσмє


End file.
